criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unholy Day
Unholy Day 'is the sixty fourth case featured in ''Criminal Case,'' it appears as the eighth case of Virtelia. It takes place in The Northern Highlands, appearing as the second case in the district. Plot In the last case, a priest rushed into the police station saying that he found a dead person in his church. As the Player and Kauli arrive there, they find the chopped off head of town resident Tracey Norris in the hands of an angel statue. They send the body to Shawna and discover that the murder weapon is some sort of curved blade and that the killer eats pumpkin soup. During the first chapter, they suspect 3 people for Tracey's murder, priest Brandon Moore (who also found the body), retired old man Albert Gibson and the victim's old childhood friend Blair Ristent. They also find out that the killer wears fur. At the end of the first chapter, a local police officer comes into the station saying he found a headless body at an abandoned hiking trail. There, they find Tracey's headless body. They send it to Shawna and discover that the killer knows the bible, because the killer left a bible page about murde in the victim's pocket. During the second chapter, they suspected 2 more people for the murder, army soldier Harper Gray and hiker Steve Troy. In the third chapter, the Player and Kauli discover that the killer has brown eyes and is at least 30 years of age. With that information, they were able to make an arrest. The killer turned out to be hiker Steve Troy. Steve confesses and says that he is actually not a hiker, but a secret army agent who was ordered by someone to spy on Tracey. He said that he isn't a hired gun and wasn't sent to kill her, but did it because of self defense. One day Tracey noticed Steve following her when she was hiking, so she grabbed pepper spray and attacked Steve. He then accidentally hit her with his Ax, because he was blinded. In court, Steve refused to tell who ordered him to spy on Tracey. For the accidental murder of Tracey Norris, Steve Troy was sentenced to 5 years in prison. In the AI, the team discovers that retired man Albert Gibson was the person who hired Steve to spy on the victim. They question him why and he says that Tracey was snooping around in military files to find out about the whole Mt. Ivory situation. Albert is an army veteran who is secretely supporting the illegal operation to blow up Mt. Ivory. Mr Gibson also confirms that the military is definetely involved with the operation, making them (or some parts of them) corrupted. Albert was arrested and sentenced to life in prison. Because of this information, the team questions army soldier Harper Gray. She promises that she never worked with any corrupt people and even gives the Player and Kauli files on her missions in the military. The files are revealed to be legit and clean. They give Harper the files back and she says that she will always be of help to the polie during this investigation. Summary Victim * 'Tracey Norris '''(Her head was chopped off and found inside a church) Murder Weapon * '''Ax Killer * Steve Troy Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect knows the bible. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect knows the bible. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect knows the bible. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect knows the bible. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect knows the bible. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Killer's Profile * The killer eats pumpkin soup. * The killer wears fur. * The killer knows the bible. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer is 30 years old or older. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Church. (Clues: Victim's Head, Bloody Hat; New Suspect: Brandon Moore; Victim Identified: Tracey Norris) * Autopsy the Victim's Head. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats pumpkin soup) * Examine Bloody Hat. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears fur) * Question Brandon about the victim. (Result: New Crime Scene: Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Phone) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Albert Gibson) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Blair Ristent) * Ask Albert about the victim. * Tell Blair about Tracey. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Investigate Hiking Trail. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dog Tag, Gloves) * Analyze Victim's Body. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer knows the bible; New Crime Scene: Sofa) * Examine Dog Tag. (Result: New Suspect: Harper Gray) * Question Harper about her dog tag. (Result: Harper eats pumpkin soup) * Examine Gloves. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspct: Steve Troy) * Confront Steve about the murder. (Result: Steve eats pumpkin soup) * Investigate Sofa. (Clues: Torn Photo, Trash Can) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Talk to Brandon Moore again) * Confront Brandon about the photo. (Result: Brandon eats pumpkin soup, Brandon knows the bible) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Glasses) * Analyze Glasses. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Albert Gibson again) * Question Albert about his glasses. (Result: Albert eats pumpkin soup, Albert knows the bible) Chapter 3 Peak of Crime (2/6) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Virtelia Category:Cases in The Northern Highlands Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Virtelia Category:Cases in The Northern Highlands